


Declaration of Independick

by readernotawriter



Category: Declaration of Independence - Fandom, founding fathers - Fandom
Genre: Declaration of Independance, Founding Fathers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readernotawriter/pseuds/readernotawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declaration of Independick

Chapter 1

One day in 17 something, the Declaration of Independence was being written. One of those days Benjamin Franklin looked into the eyes of Thomas Jefferson. He saw a shimmer he had never seen before. He needed that shimmer in his life. so one day he told Jefferson,"Jefferson, how about you stay overtime while I help you with these grammar issues. You know I run a newspaper company right?"  
"Oh, okay Franklin. Anything you say?"  
"Splendid," Benjamin said. His pants started to feel a lot tighter than they were before.   
Around 5 PM, Thomas Jefferson started to pack up his things.   
"You didn't forget did you?" Benjamin asked Jefferson with a concerned look on his face.  
"Oh no, Mr. Benjamin, I was just cleaning up for the day. Where will we be doing our proofreading?"  
"I was thinking… the bedroom?"  
"Um… okay?"  
"Splendid," Benjamin said while his eyes started to darken.  
The two proceeded to the bedroom. Jefferson looked around and was startled as he heard a locking sound on the door. "Wha-what?" Jefferson was startled at the sudden act of secrecy.  
"It's for privacy, my dear Jeffy."  
Benjamin began with a sneer face.  
"But, the proofreading!" Jefferson stuttered. His face only grew redder as Benjamin reached around Jefferson's trousers and began to pull them down.  
"B-Ben—"  
"…you… do you–"  
"This is just so… sudden."  
"Oh. Oh forgive me, Jefferson! I was– it's the rum I just had! I'm afraid I've had too much, and—"  
"No, no. I was actually going to say…" Jefferson purred as he tiptoed closely to Benjamin and whispered in his ear, "doth thou have any lubrication?"  
"Well if that's the case…" Benjamin started. He continued pulling Jefferson's trousers down. Jefferson then started to tug at the hem of Benjamin's dress shirt.  
"Um… I'd prefer if I kept this on…"  
"Benjamin, you cannot be serious."  
"I don't think that there is anything under there that you would want to see…"  
"Benjamin, you are beautiful. I see it, why can't you?"  
"D-do you really think so?"  
"Of course I do. I love you, Benjamin. The second I laid eyes on you, I knew I had to have you. For months, I have had this scene playing in my head. And now, it's finally happening. I am here, we are here. Together at last. The way it should be."  
"…Jefferson." Benjamin whispered.  
"I love you, Benjamin."  
"And I love you, Jefferson."  
"No, please, call me Tom."  
With one swift pull, Jefferson had planted his lips on Benjamin's. It was a blissful adventure as their lips danced in passionate banter.  
Autonomously, the two men walked to the fanciful bed, and proceeded to strip each other of clothing.  
"You're so beautiful." Jefferson moaned as Benjamin caressed his hair during the kiss.  
Benjamin lay on top of Jefferson. He began to roll his hips. Jefferson then did the same in time with Benjamin's rhythm.   
"I've wanted this for so long. I've wanted you for so long," Jefferson whispered in Benjamin's ear.  
"Oh Tom, I will give you what you have been waiting for."  
Just as the two were ready to enjoy a splendid time of ecstasy, a jitter of the doorknob was heard!  
"My god!" Jefferson whispered in surprise.  
"Be quiet." Benjamin whispered gently.  
"Uh, Mr. Jefferson? Mr. Franklin? George Washington is requesting your presence in the common room!"  
"Oh shit!" Benjamin swore. He proceeded to remove himself off of his newfound lover.  
"We shall wait until we are given another chance."  
They put their garments on, and look at each other for a moment.   
George was sitting silently on a plush cushion. "Hello, gentlemen. How are you this evening?" He asked with true curiosity.  
"To- I mean Jefferson and I were just proofreading the declaration," Benjamin said blushing after the mistake.   
"Look, I know what you two were up to," George said proudly.  
"How did you figure it out?" They both exclaimed.  
"I heard the grunting and the laughter," George smiled deviously, "but I want in on it. I want you both. I love you both. I want to be with both of you." George got up and hugged the men.  
"I was hoping you were going to say that," Ben said.   
They embraced, and the three men headed back to the bedroom.  
After all the clothing was removed, the three men did not know where to start.  
"Well… what do we do now?" George asked.  
"I had a little something in mind…" Ben said with a smirk forming at the corner of his mouth. He then reached for George's chest.   
"Oh, is that so?"  
The twos' lips then collided.   
"My eyes are vibrating," Jefferson whispered.  
"Oh, don't think you're not part of this," Benjamin told Jefferson as he grabbed his arm and pulled him into George.  
It was a whirlwind of stripping of clothing, and moans and grunts. George had his hand rubbing Benjamin's arse as Jefferson caressed George's hair and neck. Benjamin had been massaging both men's backs and felt himself rocking inwards toward Jefferson.  
George let go of Jefferson's lips and gawked at Benjamin. "I never." He said shortly.  
"George… I… Jefferson is my true love… it's just… you… it's not you… it's me… I just—"  
"I understand. You haven't any experience with me." George whispered. He therefore grabbed Benjamin by the crotch and kissed his neck. Benjamin moaned and grabbed Jefferson's arm as the three obeyed gravity's law and fell onto the bed.  
Jefferson thought he was being excluded, so he jumped on the bed with the two men rolling. They rubbed, moaned, and caressed each other.   
But then, Rodger Sherman, a very homophobic man barged in the room. George was flabbergasted.   
"Washington! I thought you were better than that! I thought you were different, but you are just like every man. You my old friend are a sinner. You should be punished in hell for this!" He shouted.   
"And why do I care?" George asked with a grin.  
"Because you have a country to run and lead in the right direction!"   
"And your point?" George continued.   
"You will be sorry for your sins, Washington!" Rodger slammed the door in anger, but it didn't stop the men from kissing.

Chapter 2

The next day, the three men sat awkwardly in the common room as more men droned on about the Declaration of Independence. It was very awkward, especially since they were sitting beside one another. However, Roger Sherman sat across the table, giving all three men and a very sinister stare. He mouthed the words "you're all going to hell", all while shaking his head, and then returning his attention to the meeting.  
After the meeting, Benjamin then tried to talk to Jefferson. But Jefferson kept shrugging him off.  
"What's wrong? Why won't you speak to me?"  
"I made a mistake Benjamin. What we did was wrong. So very, very wrong."  
"But, but, you said you loved me!"  
"I didn't love you, Benjamin, I loved how you made me feel," Jefferson finally said. He then stormed out of the common room.  
"Trouble in paradise?" Roger asked Benjamin.  
"Be quiet," Benjamin retorted. Then he ran after Jefferson, but was stopped by Washington who was dragging him toward the spare bedroom.   
"We can live without him for once. We can explore each other without a distraction. We will love each other forever," George whispered in Benjamin's ear. He smiled, but half of him was wanting Jefferson. The two proceeded to engage in intercourse in one of the guest bedrooms.  
Meanwhile, Roger paced his room with guilt and frustration. "How dare I, a hypocrite. How can I tell him of this?" He whispered to himself. A knock was heard at the door. Jefferson was on the other side, giving a saddened expression.  
"Sherman… I came here to ask for your blessing." He said with a shrug. Roger scratched his head.  
"I am in need of being forgiven for whatever sin I have committed. However, I also come to ask… how am I a dreaded sinner? How am I of dreaded Hell-spawn?"  
"You have lain with a man! Obviously, you clotpole!" Roger put a hand on his hip sassily.  
"I am sin, for I fell in love?" Jefferson asked.  
Roger opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He stared at the saddened man, and then he shut his mouth.  
"I suppose I should confess to something. Betwixt you and I, I am in an affair with… George's beloved…"  
"Whatever is this?" Jefferson gasped.


End file.
